Mr. Owl VS Bongo
Mr. Owl VS Bongo is the 90th episode of DEATH BATTLE, featuring Mr. Owl from Tootsie Pop and Bongo from the Danimals in a battle between PSA mascots. Mr. Owl is voiced by Chris Raged and Bongo is voiced by Christopher Guerrero. Description They've taught us about sweets and dairy. Now it's time they teach us who's the superior public servant! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: Even though MyPyramid was replaced by MyPlate thanks to the confusion of oil and sweets, two animals are considered the famous mascots of nut-free food. Wiz: They're known throughout the world as the symbols of nutrition, like Mr. Owl, the lollipop-licking mascot of Tootsie Pop. Boomstick: And Bongo, the super cool mascot of Danimals. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Mr. Owl Wiz: Over years, Mr. Owl has repeatedly heard an unforgettable question—How many licks to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop? Boomstick: I ain't sure. I always end up biting. Wiz: Shut the fuck up. Boomstick: Awh... Wiz: Mr. Owl counts to three and then bites it, meaning he thinks that it takes three licks to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop. Questioning Boy: Mr. Owl, how many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop? Mr. Owl: A good question. Let's find out. One... ta-HOO... Tha-ree.. Mr. Owl bites the Tootsie Pop. Mr. Owl: Tha-ree! Questioning Boy: If there's anything I can't stand, it's a smart owl. Wiz: Dedicated Tootsie Pop fans everywhere have tried to provide a definitive answer. Boomstick: That's because Mr. Owl first dared to unravel one of the confectionary world's most puzzling secrets in the classic 1970 television commercial. Wiz: Many have attempted, but never passed, to lick their way to the center of the Tootsie Pop. The temptation to bite and reach the embedded Tootsie Roll prize has proven too great... Boomstick: ...just like it was for Mr. Owl. A group of engineering students from Purdue University, hoo-wever, reported that its licking machine, modeled after a human tongue, took an average of 364 licks to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop. Hoo-ribly Punny Counter: Wiz 6, Boomstick: 6 Wiz: Mr. Owl also starred in comics as well as a mobile game entitled Tootsie POP. Boomstick: In this game, he keeps an eye on you to complete a level. Wiz: We're not talking about mobile games, we're talking about owls. Boomstick: Awh... Wiz: Not all owls hoot, but owls can make a wide range of other sounds, such as screeches, whistles, barks, growls, rattles and hisses. During the nesting season, owl calls can often be heard up to a mile away. Male owls generally have deeper voices than their mates. Bongo Wiz: After the jungle animals that Bongo have befriended left, celebrities "hoo" used to star on the Disney Channel, appearing in various Disney shows, took over as his friends. Hoo-ribly Punny Counter: Wiz 7, Boomstick: 6 Wiz: Ha-ha, one last hoo pun! Suck it, Boomstick! Boomstick: Awh... Ross Lynch: Burstified! Pogo stick Burstified! Bella Thorne: Juggling Burstified! Wiz: Bella Thorne and Ross Lynch are just two examples of these Danimals celebrities. Boomstick: Which means they were right, Bella Thorne and Ross Lynch used to separately play CeCe Jones and Austin Moon from Shake It Up! and Austin & Ally, respectively. Results Boomstick: Looks like Bongo was always Danimalicious. Mr. Owl was quite the fighter. Wiz: When Mr. Owl tried to drop Bongo into a volcano, the monkey poured one of the Danimals Smoothies at the bird. Boomstick: You know what they say: dairy beats sweets. And without his feathers, Mr. Owl was in for stormy weather! Wiz: The winner is Bongo. Category:Death Battles Category:Mascot-themed Death Battles Category:Animal-themed Death Battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Joke Battles Category:Rival-themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by BlindFerret Category:Traditionally animated Death Battles Category:Hero-themed Death Battles